Solana Frost (Pokefusions)
"I...See how it is...P-Please stop, I don't wanna...No..I see what's going on here...even though I know what's going to happen to me if I fight, I don't care...Nora, Lancel, i'm sorry, but...this is what I must do... - Solana Frost Solana Frost (Pokefusions) is an OC by Zinniax-13. What-If? Death Battles *Solana Frost (Pokefusions) vs Sans *Solana Frost (Pokefusions) vs Magneto Possible Opponents *Akihiro Dragoscale *Rika Xaliston (Lost Frequency) *Tatsumaki *Steven Universe *Aang *Magneto Death Battle Info Name: Solana Frost Age: 16 Gender: Female Position: Scientist, Hero Protagonist, Daughter of the main scientist, Only successful Pokemon/Human Fusion. Status: Alive. Species: Human with Latias-DNA. Bio Solana Frost is not an ordinary person, but a mad science creation and the only successful experiment created with Pokemon and Human DNA. Solana lived a mostly quiet life, spending time with Nora till her Latias powers manifested and accidentally killed her "parents" out of pure instinct. Horrified, she fled for quite a while before eventually meeting Nora once again during her fight against Lancel. Solana decided to help out despite Nora's warnings, but got gravely injured as a result, but surviving thanks to Nora healing her. Solana currently now seeks the truth of what truly happened, and why she was created, seeking the truth of her parents, and the truth of the world, and joining Nora to put an end to the problems, stopping the tensions being made from both Pokefusions and Humans, and create peace by putting an end to the Pokefusion Crisis that is destroying the world. (BIG WIP) Abilities/Stats Vs Battles Tiers: 10b normally, 7B with Powers | 10B normally, 6B with powers, 6A via full-power connection. Powers and abilities: Psychic manipulation, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification, Can transfer status ailments onto the opponent, Forcefield, Invisibility, Ice Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Resistance to Fighting, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, and Psychic Type moves as well as Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Breath Attack, Mega Evolution, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement (Flash Freezing and Paralysis) Attack Potency: Human Level normally (Despite being infused with a Latias, has the physical strength of a normal human), City Level with powers (Has taken on foes with this kind of attack potency, albeit for a very brief time before getting overpowered.) | Human Level Normally (Doesn't get any stronger than before physically.), Country Level with Powers (Has fought foes of similar strengths, has mastered her Latias Abilities), Continental Level via full-power connection (Managed to harm foes who can ravage the entire continent, albeit not for a long period of time.) Speed: Normal Human Normally with Relativistic+ Reaction Speeds (Can react to and dodge attacks from foes with similar speeds.) Relitivistic+ when using powers. (Can move at the speed of a Latias when using powers, albeit is somewhat slower than normal.). | Human Level normally with Relativistic+ Reaction Speeds (Faster than before., can react to laser beams) Relativistic+ with powers (Faster than before, on par with the speed of a Latias.) FTL via full-power connection (Can move at such speeds with mild effort.) Durability: Human Level, (Despite her powers, Solana always has the durability of a normal human, and has never shown to gain durability when using her powers.) City Level with Forcefields (Can survive her own attacks and attacks from others of this level) | Human Level, Country Level with Forcefields (Can survive attacks from mons who can devastate a country.) Continental Level with Forcefields while in full-power connection (Contended with mons of this level, and can survive their attacks, but can't take more than about 5 hits before the forcefields fail on her.) Lifting Strength: Human Lifting Strength normally, unknown with powers. Striking Strength: Human Level normally, higher with powers. Stamina: High. Range: Melee Range normally, Unknown with Powers. Intelligence: Genius (Has helped in developing many Pokefusions, and knows how the concept is done. Has created many complex devices throughout the years.) Weaknesses: A glass cannon, can't take hits from the ones she fights. Naive to a fault, and trusts others too easily. Can easily be tricked. Rather flawed when it comes to thinking of strategies mid battle. Powers can strain her if used for too long, and Full-Power Connection can kill her if used for more than 10 minutes. Initially inexperienced with said powers. More of a healer in role than a fighter. Is somewhat of a pacifist. Key: Pre-Mastery | Post-Mastery Notable Attacks/Techniques. *Telekinesis/Psychic Powers. *Dragon type abilities. *Mist Ball. *Cosmic Power. *Heal Pulse (Can be used on herself as well). *Recover. *Draco Meteor Full-Power Connection *A device that overcharges Solana's powers and abilities. *Worn on her hand. *Appears as a ruby-colored ring. *Stronger than before. *Gains boosts to attack potency and speed. *Makes her moves stronger versions of themselves. *Puts a MASSIVE strain on Solana and tires her out quickly. *Can kill her if used for 10 minutes via strain. Mary Sue Score 17 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Original Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Psychic Users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Flight Users Category:Human Category:Fusions Category:Healers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Pokefusions Combatants Category:Work in progress